Nothing Hurts Anymore
by XbuttonsX
Summary: A surprise visit from one certain detective sends love into the air at the Wammy house. Will Matt be able to get the love of his life? Will their relationship be ruined by the barrier of one such enemy as friendship? Read to find out. MelloxMatt


Disclaimer- Too dumb to own Death Note. Besides, Matt would have sooooo much more time. And Kira wouldn't have beaten L. Poor Thing!

**Nothing Hurts Anymore**

The sweet taste of the chocolate swept through his watering mouth. His eyes glazing over slightly as his senses soared, he watched Matt slice off one of the many heads of the great serpent, Orochi.

"Take that you slimy shit! Crawl back into the hell hole you came from!" he growled as he took another head. His voice brought Mello out of his daze. He shook his blonde hair as he focused on the screen. He noticed that the main character wasn't even on screen and was questioning his ability to distinguish games from one another. The white wolf hadn't even appeared within the amount of time he had been watching.

"Are you even still playing Okami?" he asked, not really concerned about the answer he got; just asking for the sake of conversation. Matt nodded slightly as the boss was defeated. He knew the game off by heart and was inching his way closer to the distracted blonde. He kept tapping the button as his eyes bore into the cerulean ones ahead of him. He made it into Mello's line of sight, his flaming red hair catching the attention of Mello's eyes.

"Wha-?"

he didn't get to finish as Matt pressed their lips together. Mello was forced back against the arm of the creaky old couch. He could feel Matt's hardness grinding up against him, not that he was complaining as he grew hard himself.

The knock at the door didn't register in either boys mind. Not until the knocker decided to enter the room did they notice the old man gasping in horrified shock at the sight in front of his tired eyes.

"What in the blazes is going on in here?!" Roger hissed through horrified gasps of breath.

Matt looked up at the intruder, red cheeks flushing deeper. Mello forced his eyes back to look at the old man by the door. Matt looked down as a grin formed on Mello's lips. Roger was fuming with white-hot anger and disgust.

"Ignore the homophobes. They're all gay," the blonde whispered quietly, so only the red-head on top of him could hear. (courtesy of Sarah who found that on a random ff profile haha) Matt shock with laughter as Roger held his cane up in warning. Matt smirked and lowered himself farther and closer to the blonde.

Smack. Smack.

Matt dug his face into the crook of Mello's neck to get away from the fierce blows raining down on them. Mello gripped Matt closer, creaking the couch loudly, shielding Matt from the cane.

"What the fuck, Roger?! Leave us alone! We aren't doing anything wrong!" Mello pleaded, bringing Matt still closer.

"Not doing anything wrong?! He was molesting you Mello! And watch your language!"

"NO!"

"He was NOT molesting me! We were making out!"

With that, (a horrified yelp, shuffling, and a final crack with the cane) Roger hobbled as fast as he could, not willing to be shown that 'horrible' sight any longer. Matt peaked up from his hiding place in Mello's neck.

"You're my brave hero," Matt joked, wincing.

"You okay?"

"Umm, Yeah I think so."

He winced again as he tried to move off of the blonde. Mello grabbed him before he fell off of the couch.

"Not okay. Where's it hurtin'?"

-

-

-

_It was just one of those days_. _Nothing special about it. Well, not until the most famous person of the Wammy household arrived for his visit, that is. Then the normal routine of PS2 and chocolate were blown away. I jumped up, hitting the pause button, the second I heard the car pulled into the driveway._

_"Hey, Mel! Look who decided to show up today!" I joked, nudging my best friend up from his dazed state. He slammed me into the border of the window, vying for the spot so he could see with his own eyes that his idol was really there._

_"L! He's here!"_

_"That's kinda what I just said."_

_He paid no notice to my mutterings as orphans came dashing from their rooms, the news of our guest spreading like wild fire. Mello stopped to look in the mirror before grabbing my wrist and yanking me out of our room. He went slightly more composed then our fellows, knowing full well that he was above them, that he would have a social visit with the great detective later in the evening anyway._

_"Mello? Why rush?" a voice asked as we passed by the playroom. Mello stopped abruptly, without much warning, making it hard for me to stop. I bumped into him as he spun around to glare daggers at his worst enemy._

_"What's it to a little puff of fluff like you anyway, Near? At least we get to spend more time with him," Mello hissed, dragging me down the hallway after flipping the albino the bird._

_Mello, Matt. How are my little successors?" L asked as the blonde and I finally shoved our way through the mob-ish crowd around him. Mello grabbed his idol in a hug, finally dropping my hand. I smirked as a serge of jealousy rushed through my body, but no one noticed, either because I was good at hiding my emotions or no one ever noticed me. I was thinking it was probably the latter._

-

-

-

_He didn't call us to his room until later that night. I found it boring. All we did was talk about all the regular things. I gave a stifled yawn and stretched out on the floor._

_"I think you boys should be heading off to bed. Roger wouldn't like you to be up this late," L suggested as he noticed my snoozing figure huddled up at Mello's feet. Mello poked me in the ribs with one of his toes as Near nodded and shuffled from the room, leaving the three of us alone. I yawned as i stood, zombie-walking to the door. But when I got there, I noticed the regular presence of Mello was not beside me. I looked back to see the blonde still sitting beside L._

_"You comin', Mel?" I asked, again hiding my jealousy._

_"No, no. You go on ahead. I need to ask L something in private."_

_"Oh. Okay then. If you want me I'll be in our room."_

_I opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind me. Being as nosy as I was, (and not really enjoying the fact that Mello couldn't say what he was saying to L to me) I crouched down and put my ear to the bottom of the door. My eye peaked through the tiny crack and I saw Mello shuffle uncomfortably. Then he started in a quiet voice._

_"L ... You are undoubtedly the smartest person in the world. There would be no one in the world better suited to help me. L .. W-what do you do i-if ..."_

_He stopped, glancing from L to the door and back. For a second I thought he had seen me. But the feeling passed as Mello continued, even more nervous then before._

_"... i-if you are in love ..." His eyes swivelled to the detective. ".. l-love with your best friend? In love with them, but not wanting to ruin your relationship that you have with them?"_

_L hid the smallest hint of a smirk on those monotonous lips as my eyes shot wide I almost laughed. Me? HA! As if. He was my best friend, always has been, always will. He could never be in love .. not with me. _

_"You do know you are asking the most anti-social person in the world. I have never had someone to love. No one to love me. I'm sorry. I wouldn't be able to help you with that."_

_I could see just how crestfallen and hurt Mello was that his idol wouldn't be able to help him. It hurt to seem him so .. sad. He thought L was his one chance to figuring things out. I smirked. I could always give him a second chance. _

_"If you need any help with anything, I'm sure Roger would be able to help."_

_Mello snorted. "Roger? If he found out .. he would be me to death. Don't say he wouldn't. You and I both know he is looking for any excuse to whack me upside the head. Besides, he is one of the biggest homophobes there is."_

_As Mello stood I knew that I had to high-tail it outta there or else risk my head being blown off. I raced back to our room and jumped into the bottom bunk. My brain began to work on one of my many famous strategies._

-

-

-

Hot, sweaty and slightly out of breath, Matt stared into the eyes of his blonde lover.

"How you feelin now?"

"Better. Nothing hurts anymore. ... Except my ass. But that's a good kind of pain," Matt chuckled, stretching his mouth up to meet with Mello.

A/N phew. I am done haha. first thing posted in my writers block. Sorry if it sucks. ... but then again I didn't write this during the block. just typed it hahha Drop in a review to tell me how i did.


End file.
